You were there for me
by Grey'sDreamBeliever
Summary: Pure mush. i planned to submit in chapters, but as it's my first I just did it all in one anyway. One swear word


Sam was cowering in the corner of the bottom step

"Please don't hit me Stuart. Don't hit me please!"

Stuart stuck the side of her face as he lashed out. Suddenly, Sam jumped up and pushed past him. Clutching at her cheek, she ran along the hallway, out of the front door. As the door slammed behind her she ran down the path and got into her car. She locked herself in and started to drive.

She continues to drive, not really thinking about where she is going. As she looks around, she realises she is on the street where Phil lives. She pulls up outside his house, runs up the driveway and knocks on the door, praying to herself that he is in. There is no answer, so she starts to sob. She tries again once more in sheer desperation, with tears rolling down her face as she waits in anticipation for Phil to open the door. Just as she starts to turn around and walk away, Phil opens the door.

"Sam. What's wrong?" He asks, sounding concerned.

"Please. Please help me." She pleads, still in floods of tears.

"You'd better come in." He opens the door wider to allow her inside. He shuts the door behind himself. Sam has to lean against the wall to support herself.

"Help me Phil, please. Please help me Phil. Please" she begs.

He holds his arms open and she collapses against his chest. His arms envelope her in a strong hold.

"Come here darling," he soothes. "Ssh...ssh...Don't cry. I need you to tell me what's happened".

She takes a step backwards out of his arms and looks into his eyes. He sees the red mark on her cheek.

"Who did this to you?" His voice sounds demanding because he is in shock. She looks down to his chest.

"Oh, look I'm sorry. I'm not shouting at you. Look at me, please." This time his voice is more gentle. She looks up again.

"Was it...was it Stuart?" He asks, not sure what to ask as the answer.

Sam tries to answer, but no sound comes out of her mouth. She nods.

"Right, I'll kill him. I'll kill him" Phil shouts as he turns around to pick up his shoes and grab his car keys. He always knew Stuart was not good enough for her, but he would never have let her stay with that lowlife if he'd have known she was in danger.

"No please. Phil, no! Listen, I've got an idea." Sam cries out.

He stops and turns towards her, relaxing a little.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm listening."

"Look, we'll go and sit in the car, around the corner from my house. Ill text him and tell him we need to talk and that I'll meet him somewhere. When he leaves, we'll go in, get my stuff and then go and find me a place to stay."

He looks a little confused at first, but as she watches him, she can see the idea running through his mind, and a smile creeps across his face.

"That sounds like a good plan. As far as 'a place to stay', you can stay here. Where are you going to tell him to meet you?"

"Well, his car is facing Grecian Street, so I thought somewhere up near Canley Park. That way' hell be out about an hour, and we can park on Harrow Lane. Plus, if I send him towards the High Street he'll be in the opposite direction, so we won't cross him on the way there or on the way back." Finally, she paused for breath.

"OK, well, you've obviously got it all sorted out in your head. Sounds fine to me. What are you going to say in the text?

Sam shakes her head. "I don't know, I didn't get that far in my mind."

"OK, well, how about something simple, like ' we need to talk, meet me in Sally's at..." he looks at his watch, "2 o'clock."

"Yes that's good, but not Sally's, he knows I hate that place. What about Mike's Kitchen?"

"That's fine. 2 o'clock will give us enough time to get there to see him leave, make sure he actually goes. Look, are you sure you want to go back. I can go on my own if you want?"

Sam shakes her head firmly. "No. If we both go we can be done in half the time. Just think how he'd react if he came back. Besides, I don't really want to stay on my own. He might have followed me..." Her voice trails off as she begins to think of what might happen if he knows where she is. She shakes her head, as if shaking those thoughts out, and she changes the subject.

"Are you sure you don't mind if I stay here? It won't be for long, just until...

"It's fine, honestly," he cuts her off, "I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want you here, would I?"

"OK. But as soon as you want me out, you just have to say, and I'll be gone as soon as you like."

"It's fine, relax. You might even enjoy the company."

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that, I just meant..."

"Calm down." He puts his hands on her shoulders and smiles. "I know what you meant, I was joking."

"Oh right, I...I'm sorry".

'Come here," he pulls her close. "You have got nothing to be sorry for." He holds her tight for a moment, and then let hers go. He leads her through to the living room, and gestures towards the sofa. She sits down obediently, and he notices that she is shivering. He takes off his jumper.

"You're freezing, put this on." He helps her into it, but it drowns her. She turns to face him properly and holds her arms out to the sides.

"Do I look sexy" She attempts at humour, to show him she too can have a joke, and she isn't completely serious all the time.

"You always do ," he smiles, "Now, are you ready to send this text. As soon as you send it we'll leave, t get it al out of the way."

She nods, and tears well in her eyes again.

"I'm not forcing you, I just thought..." Seeing her upset really hurt him.

"I know. I know what you meant. I'll do it."

He can't speak. He just squeezes her hand gently to show her he is there for her. 'She is so brave' he thinks to himself.

**We need 2 talk. Meet me in mikes kitchen, Canley high st. at 2. sam**

'Let's go." She says, as Phil steps aside to let her through the door. As they walk towards his car she attempts a smile. He puts his arm round her shoulder to reassure her.

The only sound in the car is the radio, quietly playing a soppy love song. 'Ooh and I miss you like crazy'. A tear falls silently down Sam's cheek.

"You don't do you?" He asks gently.

"What?" She wipes the tear away quickly, hoping he hadn't seen, but knowing he had seen it.

"Miss him?" It registers with her what he is saying.

"No, I ... I was just thinking... I'm scared Phil"

"Hey, you've got nothing to be scared of. I am not going to let anything, especially not _him_ hurt you." He spits out the word 'him' as if it was poison.

She forces a smile, and he puts his hand on her knee. Her heart starts to beat faster as she tries to ignore it. She doesn't react outwardly, so Phil takes it as a sign to back off, and puts his hand back on the wheel.

She is completely confused. She had thought he liked her, but then why does he not want to touch her? Her thoughts are interrupted when Phil says something.

"Sorry, what?"

"Should we wait here?" He asks again. She looks around and sees that they are parked on Harrow Street, around the corner from her house. The house she has been sharing with Stuart Turner. The same Stuart Turner that has beaten her up on countless occasions, and even raped her. Even so, she can't share these thoughts with anyone, so she pushes them to the back of her mind, as she has done for the last few months.

Phil coughs, and brings her back to the present.

"Erm, yes, this'll do fine. I can see his car from here."

Phil turns the key in the ignition, and the car falls silent for a few seconds. "Well, it's only ten past one, we've got a little bit of time before he'll leave. Do you want to tell me about what happened earlier?" His tone is encouraging, but she doesn't want to open up. From past experience, she knows this makes you vulnerable.

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Oh"

The look on Phil's face nearly breaks her heart. She does want to talk about it, desperately, but if he doesn't feel about her the same way she feels about him, it will do her no good to open up. If only she really knew how he truly felt.

"I will, but not yet"

He felt better knowing that she would eventually trust him, but he couldn't help but wonder why she couldn't tell him now. A few minutes passed by in silence, but to each DS they felt like hours.

"He's going" they both exclaimed as they see Stuart Turner, scum of the earth, emerge from Sam's house, and climb into his car. They turn to face each other and smile. Sam cranes her neck and waits until his car has disappeared around the corner. Then she jumps out of the car and dashes down the street towards her front door. Phil follows close behind. As Sam opens the door, the stench of alcohol hits them instantly. Sam heads to the kitchen, and returns a couple of seconds later carrying a roll of bin liners. She points up the stairs and Phil heads in that direction. As he reaches the top he halts.

"Turn right." Phil does so and she points at the door facing him. "Take everything out of the wardrobe on the left, and then out of the three bottom drawers." She hands him half of the roll of bin liners, and he follows her instructions. She goes into the bathroom and bundles all of her things into a bag; shampoo, toothpaste, deodorant, everything that Stuart doesn't use. Next, she goes into the spare bedroom and does the same.

Meanwhile, Phil finishes in the bedroom and starts to wonder what Sam is doing. He finds her sobbing her heart out on the spare bed. He perches himself next to her and holds her hands. Not knowing what is wrong, makes it harder to know what to say.

'Done?" She asks, wiping he face and turning to look at him. He realises she still doesn't want to talk about it so he just nods. He is trying to be strong, for her sake as well as his own.

"Well, I've got some CDs in the office, and a few bits in the dining room. Then we can go back ho...back to yours."

"Back home. It's your home as long as you need it to be. I promise."

He envelopes her in his arms, wanting to stay there forever and just protect her. She also wants to stay there and be protected, but she also wants to get out of this house. She gets up and heads for the door.

"CDs, please, they're in a box with my name on." With this she goes downstairs and stats to pack up more of her belongings.

Phil goes into the office, picks up the pink box, and scans around for anything else that might be Sams. His eyes fall onto a photo frame, half sticking out of a drawer. He picks it up and, to his amazement, it's a picture of him and Sam, at last years Christmas party. He is wearing pink fairy wings and a halo. Sam is sat on his knee wearing a Mrs Santa suit. He has an arm round her waist, and her arms are round his neck. More importantly, they were smiling. He wipes a tear from his cheeks, puts the frame into the box of CDs, and collects the bags of Sams stuff from the top of the stairs. As he makes his way down starirs with the bags, he sees Sam sat on the bottom stair.

"Hey. Are you ready? ...Sam?"

She turns her head. He sees the tears on her cheeks and the fear in her eyes.

"Darling come here." He puts the bags down on the floor and sits next to her. As he outstretches his arms she recoils in terror.

"Sam it's me, it's Phil. I won't hurt you, I swear."

She leans her head on his shoulder and wraps her arms tightly round his middle. He hugs he back and kisses the top of her head. A few silent moments pass.

"Do you want to get out of here?" He asks.

"Mmm, yes. He might be back soon. I'll just leave him a note, He's got two weeks to get out of my home."

"Don't you think that's a bit generous?"

"I've told you, I'll only stay as long as you want."

"I didn't mean that. I just mean, this is your home and he is going to be living here, but for all he knows you could be living on the streets."

"Look, you know it's hard to find somewhere to live around here. Giving him a few days is harsh, even for him, and the harder I make it for him, the harder he'll make life for me." He nodded in agreement.

"OK, I see your point, but you don't need to worry about him hurting you. I won't let him get close enough to." He pulls her close again; she looks up at his face. 'Thanks Phil. I'm really grateful you know. I don't know how but I will pay you back."

"Don't be silly. I'm just glad you're going to be safe. Are you gonna get scribbling that note, he could be back any minute." Sam starts hunting round for a piece of paper, and Phil finds her a pen.

**TWO WEEKS AND YOU ARE OUT!**

As Phil picks up her bags and moves towards the front door they hear a car door slam. _'Shit' _they both think, racing towards the dining room.

"Phil! The kitchen door, throw the bags over the fence on the right."

He follows her orders, jumps over, and then turns to help her climb over, but before he has time to stand properly, she lands neatly beside him. She smiles at him, and he smiles back. As they pick up her bags, and start to head towards the gate at the bottom of the neighbours garden they hear Stuarts reaction to her note: "How could she! I don't believe this! I don't believe her." The rest was made up of expletives and the crashing around of a few pots.

They run to the neighbours gate, and reach an alley which finishes just where Phil had parked the car round the corner.

"That, is what you call lucky" Phil smiles at Sam, panting slightly.

"That is what you call forward planning. Are you a little unfit DS Hunter?"

He doesn't answer, he just looks at her. His big brown eyes are enough of a reply to make her melt.

They get back into the car and Phil starts the engine. "Hey, I don't feel like going home yet. What do you want to do?" He looks at Sam, and sees her smile. He loves that smile.

"Lets go for a walk" She suggests. "Sounds good. Do you have somewhere in mind or should I just drive?"

"Actually I do. Just drive, and I'll instruct"

"You're good at that." He says playfully.

"Cheeky It's not far. It's a good job you're used to following my instructions" She has a flirty tone in her voice.

"Now who's being cheeky" He says with a smile.

"I'm only joking, you know I lov...like you really" She blushes, badly, but Phil doesn't pick her up on it. He just changes the subject.

"So what CDs have you got in your collection? Any classics?"

"Erm, I'm not sure." She turns round in her seat and reaches into the back of the car to pick up the pink box with the daisies on it.

It was brimming full of CDs and DVDs. As she lifted the lid out tumbled the Christmas photo of herself and Phil. She loved that pictures, but she'd hidden it when Stuart moved himself in. A smile crept across her face as she picked it up.

'I didn't know I'd put that in here.' She said aloud, although she knew full well she hadn't, and that Phil would have to own up to it now.

'You didn't,' he said, 'I did.'

_Right on cue, _she thought to herself.

The rest of the journey, fifteen miles or so, was spent discussing the contents Sam's CD and DVD collection, along with the occasional 'turn left at the lights' or 'right at the junction'.

'There's a car park on the left here, then it's just a two minute walk away.'

Phil parked the car, as instructed, and as the engine stopped running, they got out of the car and everything fell silent. They walked along a little lane side by side until they reached a low fence.

'This way?' Phil asked, nodding in the direction of a field beyond the fence.

'Yes' Sam replied in a whisper.

Phil hopped over the fence and turned back to hold Sam's hand as she stepped over gingerly.

'Thank you' she whispered, again. _Ever the gentleman _she thought to herself. After a few steps, she plucked up the courage to slip her hand into his. Without thinking, his grip tightened around it a little. She looked up and, as their eyes met, they both felt a little spark inside. Each one was unaware the other had felt it too. Seconds later they looked away and carried on walking, still with a light grip on each others' hands.

As they walked there was silence between them, yet it wasn't awkward.

Phil broke it. 'So how did you find this place.'

'Erm, my dad used to bring me here when I was little. We suddenly stopped coming, but after he died I came back here, at times when I needed to think about things. I scattered his ashes around here too.'

'I'm sorry. I didn't know.'

'You weren't to know, it's ok. You kind of get used to it, but you never get over it.

'How…I, er, I mean, when?'

'Well I was twelve when it happened. I don't really know how he died. I was kind of, kept out of everything. I'm not sure I want to know either really. I don't think he was ill or anything, it was unexpected.'

Tears welled up in her eyes

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, I just… I'

'It's ok, I'm fine. I've never brought anyone here before. I was going to bring Abi here once, but I just couldn't do it. But I am glad you came with me.'

'I'm glad you wanted me to be here with you.'

He turned to the side, put a hand on each of her shoulders and gently turned her to face him. He wiped the tears from her cheeks, and then embraced her. They stayed that way for five minutes in total silence. They could have stayed there all night, but it started to rain.

'Oh well,' Phil sighed as the rain started to soak through his shirt, 'I guess it's time to go.'

'Yeah, it's getting dark too. Are you hungry?'

'A little, I suppose. Are you?'

'Kind of. How about we stop at Tesco's on the way home, and I'll pick up something for tea. I'll cook, and you can pick a film. Think of it as my way of paying back a little of what I owe you.'

'I have told you too many times, you do not owe me anything. Apart from me making you upset, and the obvious, I have had a nice time today, so lets go home, have a nice meal, relax and watch a film.'

'OK, that sounds good.'

On the way back towards Sun Hill, they decided what film to watch. Sam was open to anything, as long as it wasn't too gory. They decided on 'Die Hard', a film they both owned and enjoyed. It has a storyline for Sam to follow, and enough explosions and violence to keep Phil interested. The best part was, there was suspense, so Sam needed something, or someone, to cuddle up to. She was so absorbed in where she was, and who with, as well as the events of the day, she didn't notice the film was over. She was a little startled when Phil nudged her forward so he could sit up.

'Are you ok?' he asked, sounding concerned.

'Yes I'm fine, just tired. I think I'll head off up to bed.'

"OK, do you want a drink or anything?'

'No I'm good thanks. I've still got a little juice left.'She said with a smile, followed by a yawn.

'Come on then. I'll carry your bags up and sort out myself out with the spare covers.'

'Are you sleeping on the sofa?' she asked.

'No, there's a futon in the spare room, I'll just fold that out.'

'Well there's no point in you moving out for me to move in. I'll just take the spare room.'

'No. It's fine honestly, I insist.'

'No it isn't. This is your house.'

'Exactly, you're the guest. Now, we've had a lovely time tonight, lets not spoil it.'

'Oh ok, I give in, I'm too tired to argue. Night-night.' Without thinking she leant up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

'I'm sorry.' She said, feeling embarrassed.

'Don't be.'

He kissed her back. Just a gentle kiss on the lips.

'Night.' He placed her bags down on the floor beside the bed, turned and left the room, closing the door behind himself. She didn't move for a minute, she was shell-shocked. After a while she fell backwards on the bed and giggled quietly to herself, or so she thought. He heard everything.

Phil heard a light tapping sound. He sat up, looked at his phone and squinted. It was two thirty, and he'd been in bed for a couple of hours, but had been asleep less than half an hour.

'Sam, is that you?'

'Yes.'

'Are you ok, come in?'

Slowly the door opened to reveal Sam, her hair slightly messed up, but still looking beautiful to Phil. She had a little vest top on and a pair of shorts. As she came closer, he could see she had been crying.

'Phil, I'm scared…and I'm lonely.'

'Did you dream about…'

'Yes' she cut him, off not wanting him to say _that_ name.

He had been awake since leaving is room, well her room now. She, however, had dreamed about Stuart. He lifted up the covers, slid backwards towards the wall and patted the bed beside him, signaling for her to get in. She slid into the bed next to him. He covered her up and rested a hand on her hip.

'It's ok, you're safe when you're with me. Ssshh.' He soothed gently.

Over the next few hours they talked, all about Stuart and what he had done to her. He had hit her frequently, occasionally knocking her unconscious. They also talked about the picture Phil had found earlier, and that night at the Christmas party. They didn't mention _that_ kiss. Phil rubbed his eye.

'Are you tired?' she asked.

'No,' he lied, 'I've got something in my eye,' he lied again.

'Let me see.'

She switched on the lamb beside the bed. They both blinked. As their eyes grew accustomed to the light, Sam put her hands on Phil's cheek, just under his eyes, and looked deep into them. After a few seconds she announced

'There's nothing there.'

She kissed his cheek where her hand had been. He smiled. She kissed him again, properly this time. He kissed her back for a moment, but then pulled away and averted his eyes from her gaze.

'Sam I…I don't want this…'

'Oh, I'm sorry, I just thought…'

She sat up, pushed the covers away and began to stand. He reached out his hand to pull her back but decided against it. Instead he just brushed against her arm softly.

'Don't go. It came out wrong, I din't mean it to sound like that. I meant that I don't wnt it to happen like this.'

'I don't understand. Like what?'

He rubbed his eyes, sighed, and looked right into her.

'I can't believe this. I have wanted to kiss you for so long, and now I just have, and then I told you I ddn't want it. I am such an idiot.'

'No, don't say that' she said quietly.

He sighed again. She sat on the edge of the bed, and looked at him quizzically. He leant on the wall behind him with an arm around the base of her back.

'We've spent all day together. I've made you laugh, I've made you cry…'

'No, you didn't. I didn't cry because of you, I just…'

'No please, let me say this. I'm trying to say that you've been upset, and I was there for you, and I've looked after you…'

She couldn't bare for him to say it. 'Yes I have been upset, but that doesn't mean I don't know that I love you.'

There was a pause. Neither wanted to break the silence, but knew they couldn't stay silent forever.

'Excuse me?' he managed to choke out.

'I do. I love you. I've wanted to tell you for a long time, but I couldn't find the right time. I know now isn't really the right time, but I couldn't wait any longer. I had to tell you.'

Again there was silence. Neither one knew that the other had been smitten since that night when they got lost in the tunnels, with Weaver shooting Phil in the leg. He had tried to kiss her then, but she pulled back, fearing she was going to be another notch on his already diminished bed-post, or just another number or statistic for him to brag about for a few days, until he moved on to his next victim.

Since then, they'd been pushed together at work, and she's got to know him a lot better. Enough to know that he didn't put himself about as much as he'd have liked her to think. She learned that the 'playboy' image he put on was just a front so that he could always play the bully and never be the victim.

He had come to know her better than anyone, anyone at work anyway. She opened up to him a little, and when they were together she sometimes let her guard slip, just enough for him to see her sensitive side. He had known all along that inside she was a big softie, and she knew the same of him.

They weren't as close outside of work. They weren't exactly strangers, and sent the odd text if they hadn't seen each other, just to make sure everything was going well. Things might have been different, but Phil was with Kate, then wet celibate for a bit, and just as he was ready to open up to her and settle down. Stuart cam along and ruined everything.

The silence continued, yet they both knew one of them would have to speak soon enough. They were staring deep into each others eyes. Phil broke the silence.

"I don't know what to say.'

'You don't have to say anything, but I'm glad you just said that.'

Phil didn't understand. 'What do you mean?'

'Well, if you were mad at me, you wouldn't have said anything. Either you would have left, or said nothing and waited for me to explain.'

'Oh right.' He leaned up, away from the wall.

She half expected him to leave. 'So, are you mad at me?'

'No, I've got cramp, why would I be mad at you?'

'Because…because of what I just said.'

'About?'

'Don't do this Phil, you know exactly what I said.'

'I know, I know, I'm sorry. Of course I'm not mad at you, I was just a bit shocked, that's all. I mean, I've liked you for as long as I can remember, but you hated me.'

'No. No. I never hated you. Never. I swear.'

She was getting upset, and he hated the fact he had made her feel like this. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

'sshh, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry.'

She pulled back and looked up, right into his eyes.

'I never hated you, I swear'

'It's ok, I just thought, the way you used to… oh it doesn't matter.' He didn't know how to explain without upsetting her further.

'It's alright. I understand, I think. I was horrible to you so you wouldn't know I really liked you, and you were horrible to me because I was horrible to you'

'No' he cut her off 'I was horrible to you because I really liked you but I didn't want you to know.'

She looked happy, but very confused.

'Really?' she asked, sounding unexpectedly surprised. Surely it had been _obvious _he liked her. Really really liked her.

'Yes. I promise. Listen I now we've had our highs and lows, and our really highs and really lows, remember?'

'Of course, but where are you going with this?' He was confusing her more than ever now.

'Well, after all we've been through I think we should start over again, right here and now. I don't know how many times on the last few years I've wanted to tell you how I feel, but then I'd try and just end up putting my foot in it. This could be a fresh start for us. Do you know what I mean?'

He was apprehensive. He didn't know what to expect. No one would ever understand how much he wanted things between them to work.

'Yes, I know what you mean' she said, after a while.

'And…' he said, eager to know how she felt too.

'And I think it's perfect. It's a wonderful idea. You're not the only one to have put your foot in it. One time, I got really drunk and phoned you, but'

He cut her off 'But that's all in the past so we're just gonna forget it, aren't we'.

'Yes.'

They hugged, feeling as though they never wanted to let go. After what felt like minutes, but was actually an hour, they drew apart.

'What does this mean for us Phil? Where are we going with this?'

'Well I don't know about you, but I 'd love it to be all about us, you know, me and you. Together. Full stop. What about you?' He waited tentatively for her to reply.

A smile lingered on her lips. 'I think' she said slowly and playfully, 'I think that sounds perfect.'

A huge grin spread across Phil's face. 'Samantha Nixon' he said, gently planting a kiss on her forehead, 'You are. You really are.'


End file.
